The Begining
by AlienStarKicksButt
Summary: At Jump City High there's more than a thousand students. Out of that there are five teenagers who are more different then they appear. These five become close friends because of something they all share...powers. Or could it be more? Rated for some langua
1. Chap 1

Kori took in a deep breath that was meant to calm but only found her self more nerves. She pulled at a loose strand of her long, plentiful, auburn locks and gripped her books tighter. She took a step forward but stopped all most immediately.

_What if I don't fit in? Or what if I do something totally embarrassing? What if I don't make any friends? Or what if……_

She was lost in the land of 'what ifs' and there was no way of getting out of it.

_What if someone found out I had powers! That would be horrible!_

"O My God, do you have a seasser or something?" Said a girl with long blood hair and was wearing a mini-mini skirt with a pink shirt that was two sizes to small. She had on high-heeled shoes with a handbag in one hand and a cell phone in the other. A group of girls who looked exactly like the blood one snickered and followed their leader inside the Jump City High School.

Kori looked down and saw that she was shaking. She felt her soft tan cheeks heat up. She sighed and walked threw the huge double doors of the school. She entered the crowded hallways and tried to find the office. She stood on her tippy-toes to try to rise above the crowed and get a better view. She thought about flying but quickly shook the idea out of her mind. What was she, insane? Did she want people to know about her powers?

BAM

She was knocked of her feet with such force that she landed a few feet from where she stood originally. She slowly sat up and rubbed her arm. Yup, there would be a nasty bruise there by the end of the day. Great. She looked around for someone who might help her but no one didn't even notice her on the hard floor with her bag and books everywhere at once. She got to her knees and began to gather her things.

She got to her feet and began to walk down the hall when she saw a sign that said

**SCHOOL OFFICE TO THE LEFT**

She turned left and found the place she was looking for. She walked in and to the lady behind the desk.

The lady had white hair to her shoulders and a cheep suit for women that she probably got from k-mart.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked the lady nicely.

"I'm new here. My name is Kori Andrews."

"Welcome. Here are your classes and times and this sheet has a map of the school. This number here is your locker and here is its code." (I forget what you call them) She said pointing to different sheets of paper in a packet.

"But wait…doesn't someone show me around the….." Kori looked at the woman who was busily typing away. She was obviously dismissed.

She grabbed her papers and headed back into the crowded mess of students in the halls. She pushed and shoved until she found her locker. She whimpered as she realized her locker was out of her reach even for her tall slender body. _How freaking tall do they think I can be? God, I hate this!_

She turned to try to find someone who could help her when she spotted a most peculiar sight. A half robot half human African American boy was talking to a green boy with green eyes and hair. She walked over to them.

"Excuse me, but um….well….I can't reach my um…locker. I know it's pretty stupid.."

"Sure, I'd love to help you. Hey you new here?" Asked the half robot half human. He seemed really nice.

" Yes I am. My name is Kori. Who is this?" She asked referring to the green one.

"This is my best friend Garfield. And I am Victor."

"Hey Kori. Actually my name is Gar." Said Garfield looking at his friend. Victor rolled his eyes at Gar. Kori giggled and showed them to her locker. Kori handed Victor her locker code and he unlocked it and placed her English and Math books in it.

"So do you want us to show you around the school?" Asked Victor.

"Please do."

"Where's your first class?" Asked Gar.

"Umm…let's see. History 8:30" Kori said studying her paper with all her schedules.

"Same here. We can walk there together." Said Victor with a huge smile on his half robot half human features.

_Maybe today isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I have **two** new friends._ Kori thought. On their way there they talked and talked until they reached the classroom. Gar opened the door for Victor and Kori. They walked in and sat in the back. Kori got out her history book, notebook, and pen.

Richard walked into his history class with a group of girls who reeked of perfume and richness. Not that he wasn't the multibillionaire Bruce Wayne's adopted son, but at least he didn't go around showing it and buying everything that came into sight. He raked a hand through his ebony gelled hair. _Stupid slutty girls! Go invade someone else space and breathing air! _Richard shouted in his mind. Unfortunately he was too much of a gentleman to tell the girls to back off.

"Hey Rich, over here!" He heard Gar yell over the girls annoying voices and giggles. He sighed with relief. He coolly broke the circle of girls and headed over to his two friends Victor and Garfield.

"Hey guys! Thank you soooo much! Those idiots make me wanna throw-up."

"Hey meet our new friend Kori. She's new." Said Victor with a wink.

"Hello. I am Kori." Said a girl who out stretched her hand to him.

"Umm… hi. I'm Richard." He shook the beautiful girls hand. It was so soft. He stared into her dark, green eyes. He started to slip into a fantasy world. Kori was in a bikini. Her hair was swaying in the wind. She took a step forward and….._What **AM** I doing? I hate girls! They're all like Kitten! Slutty and snobby!_

Richard looked away and sat in his desk next to Gar. The teacher came in and started to talk about something really boring. After class he gathered his books and followed Kori, Victor, and Gar to Math and after that English.

"Finally! Time to eat my meat!" Shouted Victor as he closed his locker and headed over to Kori's to help her put her things away and get ready for lunch.

"And Time for Tofu dogs!" Added Gar.

"What?" Asked a confused Kori. Richard thought she looked so cute with that look on her troubled features. He snapped out of it.

" Well, umm it's fake meat for vegetarians." Richard explained.

"And it tastes so so so so so so ……"

"Much like crape! Kori don't even try to swallow that shit!" Victor interrupted.

" NO! I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, that it taste so **good**." Said an irritated Garfield. Kori Giggled.

Richard slipped into his own world again. Everything disappeared except for the beautiful slim tall girl giggling her head of that was standing in front of him.

"Dude! Come on. We're leaving." Once more he realized what he was doing. He ran to catch up with his friends who we're already in the cafeteria lunch line.

Kitten looked as her boy went googly eyed for this new girl. She decided she hated the new girl and was going to try to do everything to make her look bad in front of Richard. I know he likes me but he's too afraid to tell me.


	2. Chap 2

Kori took out her lunch money. She hated lines. She was so impatient and she hated herself for that. She knew she needed to work on that little issue of hers. That was one of many things she had on her mental list of things to do. She grabbed a tray and began to fill her plate with the "mystery" food that the lunch lady's said was edible.

**Squish**

**Splat**

**Gerrrbul-gerrrbul**

The food seemed to be alive and looking at her. Was it just her or did it seem that the food was talking and judging her because she was about to eat them. She sat at the table Victor had lead her to and with a face of disgust and fear pushed the tray as far away from her as possible. She heard Gar laugh as he saw her face.

"Don't worry. we've all been there." Gar said as he placed his own lunch on the table. "Yum! There's nothing like soy milk and tofu dogs!"

Both Richard and Victor looked at Gar as if he was a pink leopard with orange spots wearing a tutu (I have no clue where that came from). Kori looked at the walking, talking, staring food in front of her and then at the chunky pale food Garfield was eating. She started to gag. Richard and Victor started to laugh so hard their faces turned reddish purple. Gar shot them a death stare and took a big bite of his tofu dog, which caused Kori to gag more. Victor fell off his chair from laughing and Richard started to laugh so hard that he grasped his throat for air.

Finally Kori stopped gagging. Victor sat back in his seat and Richard gasped for more air.

"Hey y-you k?" Asked Richard trying not to start laughing again. Kori nodded and looked away from the food.

"What are you bozos laughing so hard about?" Asked a voice. Kori turned around to see a girl with short violet hair and matching eyes. She had on a black t-shirt and pants. She had a little make-up under her eyes. Kori looked at the beautiful girl.

"Hey Rae. This is Kori. She's new." Said Victor introducing the Goth to Kori.

"Hello! Is your name really Rae?" Asked Kori.

"No! My name is not Rae! It's Raven. Only Victor is aloud to call me Rae." (Victor and Raven are really, really close friends) Raven glanced at Garfield. He smiled sheepishly.

"So Kori saw the crape that Gar eats and the stuff that they serve here and started to gag! It was so funny! You should have seen it. Owe!" Richard rubbed his head and glared at Gar who held a lunchbox in one hand.

"I don't do funny." Said Raven in a voice so cold that it sent shivers down Koris spine. She sat by Victor and stared at Kori.

Richard watched as kori walk away after school and took a mental note as to what direction she headed. He turned to his three good friends, Garfield, Victor, and Raven.

"So do you think we should tell her?" Asked Richard.

"I think we can definitely trust her." Said Victor.

"Yah. I agree, we're already really good friends with her."

"I don't trust her." Said Raven in her monotone voice. Everyone looked at her to hear the reason as to why she didn't trust such a sweet girl who was already good friends with them after only one day. It felt like they had known each other for years. The four friends walked behind the school in silence.

"Ummm, why not Rae?" Asked Gar who finally asked the question they where all thinking.

"Don't call me Rae! It's Raven. What if Kori was like Terra?" They all fell silent. They felt a pang of hate toward the girl who betrayed them and blackmailed them.

"She's won't do that!" Richard spoke up.

"Oh! Does Richy Poo have a thing for Miss Kori?" Teased Victor. Forgetting for a moment about Terra. Gar snickered.

"Does Richard want to 'play' with Kori?" Said Gar trying to hold back laughter but failed when Victor burst out with giggles.

"Grow up you idiots." Stated Raven.

Richard tried to kick them but missed. He swung a pretty good punch and a series of karate combos.

"Dude! You getting pretty good!" Said Gar before he turned into a bird to get away more quickly before he was knocked out by a fist coming right at his nose. Victor caught Richards fist and twisted it behind his back. Even a strong boy like Richard could not get out of Victors strong grasp. Victor was the strongest boy in the whole city. Suddenly black energy surrounded the three fighting boys. They were torn apart from each other.

"Stop! ALL of you immature five year olds!" Raven yelled as she put them on the ground. They glared at each other for at least a minuet.

"Fine!" They all said in unison.

TEN MINUETS

Kitten saw Richard walking to his motorcycle. She walked over to him.

"Hey Richy poo!" Kitten squealed. She saw Richard flinch but she ignored it.

"Can you go away?" Richard asked as he put his helmet on.

"So you know that that new girl, Kori? She has a picture of you and kisses it every morning and night? It's true." Said Kitten.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Your perfume is getting to your head." Richard said as he got on his bike.

"And she wants to be your girlfriend…but only because she knows how rich you are!" Kitten said desperately trying to make up things about that new girl that he was beginning to like.

"Don't you have to go shopping or talk on you cell phone?"

"No, that's at 4:00 and 5:00 other wise I'm free and all to your expense!" Kitten said with a meow at the end. Richard looked sick.

"Kitten when will you get a life?" and with that Richard roared off on his motorcycle. Kitten narrowed her eyes. _That bitch Kori Andrews is so…never mind. It will take a lot more to break the growing bond between her and **my **Richy. WAIT! I've got it. I'll **make** innocent Kori realize that Richard is **my** boyfriend._ Thought Kitten.

Richard parked his motorcycle in front of the big mansion. He went through the big front doors with out knocking.

"Hello Master Richard. How was your day at Jump City High." Said Alfred, Richards's favorite butler. Alfred was like a father to him. Bruce was always doing his job are out with girls all night. It bugged Richard a lot but there was nothing he could do.

Sometimes when Richard was lucky Bruce would let Richard go with him to fight a villain. After all he was one of the best of the best karate/ ninja teenage fighters (what do you call what he is).

"Hey. Schools fine. I'm going up stars to do my homework."

_I think we should tell Kori. Even if Raven says she could be like Terra. Kori isn't like her. I just now that she's sweet, innocent, trustworthy, loyal, hot, and I know I'd love to……WOW! What am I thinking? Stop Richard Grayson!_

He just didn't know what Kori would think if she knew that Garfield could turn into any animal he wanted, Victor could make his arm be a mega blaster. Or that Raven had telekinesis, mind reading, and could heal and that he himself had fighting skills.

_Maybe I'll just wait for a few more weeks and see how close we get._ Was Richard's final thought before he slumped on his bed and fell asleep without doing his homework?

Kori walked into her room. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out her binder. _Why do I feel so…so weird around Richard? It's been only one day and I'm begging to have a crush on a boy I hardly know. But on the better side I've made four new friends on my first day at a new school! Well I'm not sure about Raven but still! Maybe I can tell them about my being able to shoot star bolts from my hands, lazars with my eyes, and have enhanced strength. It would be so nice to have someone else who knows. _

Kori looked out her window. She saw a boy on a bike and a girl playing jump rope. She suddenly saw a man staring at her. He was hiding in an all across the street. She blinked and he was gone._ It was just my imagination._ She looked again just to make sure she didn't see someone there. No one. She shrugged and opened her math book and began to work a problem.


End file.
